


the end of all things

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thought he was at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by Yeats, of course.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

A broad field with a single clump of trees at the far end: after the clutter of London, Sirius thought he was at the end of the world. The expanse of sky made him feel small but he was borne up by the curve of the world under him.

How do you live here? he asked Remus, their feet rustling among the ambitious rows of corn.

This is home, said Remus, head tipped to the side uncomprehending, and Sirius thought he understood a little more of the space inside Remus, the vast expanses of his heart and the growth of his love despite everything. He put his arms around Remus' waist and buried his face in Remus' brown shoulder, and Remus held him, curious but uncritical. His heartbeat was strong, humming in his bones and in Sirius' where his head rested. Remus was the earth rising. Remus was the sky that embraced him. They were alone in the live field and the world turned around them for this little while.


End file.
